Try with Me
by Sidalee
Summary: Sequel to Payoff...Lori and Danny have to decide what to do next. Danny/Lori with some Steve/Kono on the sidelines.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Sometimes I have this urge to write some Danny/Lori, don't ask me why. So I decided to start to write this multi-chaptered fic where I put this two together and collect some unseen moments or rewritten scenes from the show. I hope you'll like it.

Oh and it's a sequel to _Payoff_.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>The reception after the ceremony is nice but Lori still stands alone at the bar because she barely knows anyone in here. She eyes the other end of the place subtly where Danny is talking animatedly to Steve and Chin and she can't help but smiling a little.<p>

"Heard your little adventure with the cuffs." Kono appears from nowhere next to her with a big grin. "Must have been a wild night."

"God." Lori groans and drinks the whole content of her glass in one go. "This is so embarrassing."

"Hey," Kono nudges her side gently. "I'm not here to judge. I'm the one who's sleeping with the boss, remember?"

"You know that I should report that to the Governor." Lori says seriously.

"I know." Kono smiles at her. "But it would make Steve unhappy and an unhappy Steve leads to a cranky Danny and that would mean no more playing bad detective-bad agent in an overpriced hotel room."

"Are you threatening me?" Lori asks half-heartedly because she knows that Kono knows that she'd never tell the Governor. Damn she's so bad at this whole babysitter thing. "And for the record, nothing had happened with Danny. Nothing."

"Sure." Kono is looking at the rest of their team but her face tells Lori that she doesn't believe her.

"Okay, maybe we made out a little." She huffs.

"What about the cuffs?" Kono turns back towards her.

"Danny just wanted to impress me with the Jersey slip, I swear." Lori desperately wants Kono to finally believe it.

"It's a shame." Kono shrugs. "Handcuffs are fun."

Lori chokes on her champagne a little and she tries hard not to imagine Steve cuffed to a chair while Kono 'interrogates' him.

"I think Steve wants to dance with you." Lori says when she looks over Kono's shoulder and notices him circling around them.

"He has to wait a little, I like being hard to get." Kono looks Lori in the eye. "I like you, Lori and I think we can all get along perfectly but don't forget that they are my family. All of them. And no one messes with my family. Now, if you excuse me, I think I owe someone a dance."

Lori watches Kono as she walks up to Steve and she feels grateful that they are standing on the same side. Sort of, but still.

"Having fun?" She jumps a little when Danny materializes out of thin air and god, what's with these guys and their habit of sneaking up on people?

"Yes." She clinks her glass against his. "The ceremony was beautiful."

"Yep." Danny fidgets next to her. "Wanna, um…dance or something?"

Lori raises a brow at him.

"I left the handcuffs at home, I swear." Danny holds his hands up and tries to look innocent.

"Good." Lori nods with a smile. "But don't you think we already drawn enough attention to us?"

"Don't worry babe, no one's gonna look at us. Not even a glance." Danny grins and holds out his hand. "Steve and Kono are the centre of attention at the moment."

Lori lets out a laugh because he's right, Kono's and Chin's family are staring at the pair and she is sure that they already planning the next wedding in their heads.

"Okay." She sighs like it was a hard decision to make and takes his hand.

Danny leads them to the dance floor and pulls her close. They sway to the gentle rhythm of an unfamiliar song and it feels nice, his body heat seeping into her and the smell of his cologne start to mess with her head because she feels her blood start to thrum in her veins and she can't remember when was the last time she felt like this.

"You look beautiful today." Danny says quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." Lori is certain that she's blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date. "You look really handsome too. I have a thing for guys in freshly pressed shirts."

"Well, in this case, I think I'm perfect for you." Danny's voice is light but there's a different edge in it, something that she can't quite put a finger on.

"Yeah, I'm afraid." Lori sighs. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What?" Danny pulls a face. "We are not doing anything. We are just two teammates who are enjoying a pleasant night with champagne and dancing. And maybe share a totally innocent goodnight kiss."

"Innocent, huh?" She laughs because she has a slight suspicion that they passed the line of innocence a long time ago.

"I can cuff you again, if that's what you want."

"God, no." Lori shakes her head. "I think I leave that to Steve and Kono for now."

"Steve and…" Danny's brows hit his hairline. "You know what? I don't want to know. God, I can't believe we work with hormonal teenagers."

"Come on, Danny. Don't tell me you never did anything wild?"

"Oh, I did." He flashes a smug smile. "I show you later."

"Later?"

"Yes." Danny shrugs. "If you decide to…you know, try with me."

"Let's take it slow, okay?" They are not dancing anymore, just standing on the dance floor with bodies pressed close to each other, his hands on her hips, hers around his neck. "Maybe you can give me a ride home for starters."

"I still get a goodnight kiss out of it, right?" Danny's eyes are sparkling with mischief.

"Right." Lori laughs and she feels a little lightheaded. Must be the champagne. Or him. Who knows.

"Just checking, babe." He grins and pulls her towards the exit.


End file.
